It All Started with Volleyball
by Calzonaaa
Summary: A/U- Callie and Arizona go to two rival colleges at the time and are senior captains of the volleyball teams. How will this lead them to each other later in life. Rated M for sexy times and just a nice fluffy view away from the show right now. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE JUST THE PLOT MOSTLY! AL BELONGS TO THE GREAT SHONDA RHIMES
1. Prolouge

It All Started with Volleyball

A/U- Calzona: Callie and Arizona go to two rival Colleges and are captains of the volleyball teams. How will this lead them to each other later in life?

Prologue: Paris brings back Memories

General POV

It was a warm, muggy Seattle morning when Callie reached over the sleeping bundle of her wife snuggled to her side who-with her guess-was opting to ignore the blaring of the alarm.

6:07 a.m. She grunted.

What a weird time to wake up, right? Well not to one Arizona Robbins-Torres, who insisted to her wife that punctuality was key and that people who 'woke up on the fives missed out on those few extra minutes of the morning'.

She hit the snooze button, wanting those glorious 20-also Arizona's idea- extra minutes of sleep before the hectic day of travel came to show its face. But not before a smooth arm wrapped around her expanding middle and a long, soft leg slipped between her own when she lied back down, along with the lightest, delicate kisses that were placed on her shoulder blades and neck.

"Mm, it is a good morning to open your eyes to your gorgeous wife's girl right in her view.", Arizona mumbled into Callie's neck and palmed her right breast.

Callie, swatting away the usually welcoming touches, moved away from her wife and moaned, "Noooo... more sleep."

Arizona looked at the clock.

6:09 a.m.

'Perfect' she thought. She scooted over to Callie's side of the bed and started to kiss the expanse of her upper back while running one hand down her wife's thigh and the other tickling the back of her neck like she knew she loved. "Oh, Calliope, I just wanted to wake you up."

"Mm, Zon- no Arizona, I jus- OH god" she moaned as Arizona pushed her hand past her shorts and started rubbing her from the outside.

"Well good morning to you too sweetness." Arizona huskily said into Callie's ear. She then moved back so her wife could roll over and now appreciating all over again the fact that when she is pregnant, like with their second child, she opts to sleep shirtless. Lips met lips and instantly the always present fire between the couple ignited. With Callie now straddling Arizona's hips as best as she could and grinding her hips down, Arizona explored the ample chest in front of her while still teasing Callie through her panties.

"Touch me Zona" Callie said in both a pleasing and demanding tone. Arizona much obliged and slipped her hand past her lovers panties to begin satisfying her. As she began to run her fingers through her wifes folds at her own pace, one thing jumped to the front of her mind.

3.

3 fingers. Another thing Callie loved when pregnant and needing release was three fingers all the time. Wanting to draw it out, seeing no reason to rush, she slipped one finger past her opening before pulling out and repeating. Locking eyes with Callie above her, Callie gave her a knowing glare and a second finger was added. Still knowing this wouldn't completely fulfill her wifes needs, she looked up again. When she saw Callie's head thrown back and her thick black hair covering her shoulders and heaving chest she thought things would be different. Until a sharp pinch to her right nipple set things back into motion. Arizona added a third finger receiving a grunt of pleasure from her wife and started pump-

"Mami!" "Mama!" And two sets of little bare feet padding down the hallway of their house. Callie's eyes shot open and shot Arizona a stern look while Arizona could only smile sheepishly at her horny wife. Rolling off of her and grunting "Dont think this is over" to Arizona was all that was said before two bundle of joys came charging into their room. First to come through the door was 3 year-old Allison Mae, her dark blonde bed-head hair bouncing as she ran with her chocolate brown eyes shining as she struggled to climb fully onto the bed. Next was 4 year-old Sofia Elaina who was slightly taller than her younger sister with raven-hair like one of her mothers and a set of dazzling ocean blue eyes like her other. Both sat on the bed with perfect little smile and perfect little dimples, with Sofia only having one on her left cheek, and saying their good mornings to their moms.

"Alrighty soldiers, who is ready to spend a few days with Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Tim and Aunt Lexie?" Both of the little girls squealed when they heard the names of the people they loved.

"Alrighty then, we leave at 0730!" Arizona commented, while the girls ran back to their rooms and Callie was standing up.

"That's 7:30 for you hot stuff." Arizona winked at Callie with a smack of the ass as she sauntered towards the bathroom, away from her wife.

After having dropped their daughters off right on time with their parents, Callie and Arizona headed for the Seattle Private Airport where they were meeting their best friends(and cousin for Arizona and Teddys case) Addison and Teddy Altman, for their 10 hour flight to Paris. They were headed to Paris for the Annual USA 2006 Volleyball Reunion this year.

Having all been friends for such a long time, the silence on the plane wasn't anything uncomfortable. The two madly in love couples just enjoyed their time and quietness with each other with the occasional small talk. About 3 hours into the flight. both couples were knocked out. With Callie asleep against Arizona's front, with her hand protectively on the swell of Callie's belly and their other hands interlocked, while Teddy and Addison looked the same minus the pregnancy part, since their baby Henry was now about 3 months old.

When the plane landed it was about 5 p.m in Paris. Callie was the first to wake, along with little baby boy or girl deciding to let Mami know a little more with a few kicks. Once awake, she took her and Arizona's hands to her mouth and kissed the back of her wifes hand to wake her up.

"Baby, wake up. We're here Zones." Callie said as Arizona started to wake. Meanwhile Callie chose to throw some pillows at Addie and Teddy for the hell of it.

Hand-in-hand, both couples exited the plane only to be escorted in the limos that would take them to their hotel. Traffic being hectic and crowded the couples took the time to reminisce. Along the way they passed several familiar places that brought back memories of the two months both couples spent here for the Games, eight years ago. The limo passed a restaurant that brought back memories for both couples.

"Le Royal Cambronne, now that was a great night." Teddy said who received a kiss and a loving look from her wife.

Once they arrived at the Hotel Pullman Paris Eiffel Tour the four friends tiredly made there way to the concierge desk.

"Bonsoir mesdames, noms de famille se il vous plaît?" The conciergeman spoke fluently.

"Oui, Robbins-Torres, et Altman, nous sommes avec les USA volleyball" Arizona replied tiredly, but no less fluent than the man before her. Her father was stationed here once for 3 years and her and Teddy fell in love with the language during their stay.

"Bien laissez-moi voir ... Ah oui 2 suites avec lits king size et salles de bains avec les vues touristiques. Numéros de chambre sont 7026 et 7034. vous mesdames ont une merveilleuse soirée." The man said after 30 seconds of looking at his computer.

"Merci" She replied short and sweet. The four woman practically drug each other to their rooms with various 'Screw time-zones' 'fuck jet lag' and '9 hours never seemed so awful' muttered on the way. Saying their goodbyes the two couples dispersed to their rooms with only promises of seeing each other at the brunch ceremony tomorrow.

Arizona, stripping down to her bra and panties and Callie just her panties both crawled under the covers and migrated toward one another.

"Ugh! Longest flight ever!" Arizona whined.

Callie kissed her nose and laughed, "Let's just get some sleep Zones.", kissing Arizona's lips which caused her to smile.

"Good night sweetness." Arizona mumbled and pulled Callie's back flush against her front when she turned over. Almost into the state of unconsciousness Arizona heard Callie whisper "I love you..and your still not off the hook for this morning." And with that they fell asleep.

The next morning-or at least that's what Arizona thought it was- came quicker than normal. Part of the reason may have been the jet lag, or because of the lack of a gorgeous, pregnant brunette and her source of warmth that was missing from the bed. She chose the latter.

Looking around the suites bedroom and towards the bathroom she saw no sign of her wife. Getting out of bed, she strode out into the next room, immediately feeling a chilly breeze. Finding the source and stepping outside into the balcony, Arizona saw the most miraculous, but slightly "open" view of her wife.

"Calliope?"

Jumping slightly, Callie turned around and was greeted with an adorable and sleepy looking Arizona. God she thought she was gorgeous.

"Good morning babe." She said alas she walked towards her wife to give her a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, still being able to clasp her hands around her lower back because she wasn't showing that much, she pulled back slightly and asked, "2 things. One, why are you awake?...and two, why are your girls out for the whole populations of Paris to see?!"

Kissing Arizona once again she said with a smirk, "Jealous that all of the French pervs are gonna see my girls before you got to?" Chuckling at Arizona's face twisted up in disgust she continued, "Besides no one can see me all the way up here honey."

Arizona tilted her head and squinted at Callie. She walked her wife backwards until her back came into contact with the rails causing Callie to hold tighter to Arizona.

"I've got you sweetness" Arizona said.

Turning Callie around she cupped both breasts from behind while kissing a path up to her ear saying, "Well why don't I finish what I started yesterday right here." With that Arizona trailed her hand down her wife's abdomen feeling the muscles react under her touch. Dipping her hand down to play with the trimmed hair eliciting a shiver from Callie she asked, "Ready?". Without waiting for an answer she plunged 2 fingers into her wife not wanting to cause discomfort at first filling her with all three. Sliding her third finger in she began to pump her hand, while massaging the breast in her right hand and rubbing her palm against her wife's aching clit. All to soon after Arizona whispered "I love your pussy" into her wife's ear, Callie was screaming Arizona-and Gods- name for everyone in Paris to hear. And before Callie could think, Arizona had slipped out of her and from behind her and back into the site towards the bathroom stripping as she went. Only to have a flustered Callie come in a minute later ready to return the favor.

Brunch time rolled around and soon the couple was back in the lobby dressed in nice sun dresses appropriate for the occasion to meet their former team mates. They first saw Cristina Yang with her husband Owen and Meredith Grey with her husband Derek as well. Cristina was a defensive specialist for the team while Meredith was second string right side hitter. When Cristina greeted them with "How are my fav lesbo couples?!" conversation buzzed between the six of them. Before too long, to start the brunch off was a slide show and a trip into the past.

Pictures of the old team showed, whether it was just playing or hanging out. 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' were heard here and there most likely remember a certain memory. About halfway through a picture popped up; one that the four of them hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the four of them; Addie and Teddy a couple and Arizona and Callie all standing together after a college game no less! Teddy and Addie wrapped around each other despite the outcome of the game while Callie and a tear-stricken Arizona around the outsides, both not knowing that in that moment and that day would change their lives in the future.

Seattle Grave University(3) vs Mercy West University(2)- December 4, 2004

A day and a picture that opened their futures to eachother.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Friends, and Foes

**Callie POV**

I look to my left to see my best friend striding in sync with me as we walk to meet our team. Today is not only the Division Championship for our league but also the last collegiate game that Addie and I will play in.

Addie and I hopped on the bus and took the back seats like usual only this time having the inkling of bittersweetness lingering at the thought of it being our last. Hearing a persistent tapping to my right in the window seat I see Addison texting away and giggling.

"Theodora has your juices giddy already this morning there Adds?" I say with a hint of seriousness due to Addie's blush.

"Shut it Torres, your just mad I'm getting some lady lovin' unlike you!" She says a little louder than necessary while looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"ADDIE! Please c'mon.." A beat passes and she looks at me apologetically, "you really digging her Adds?" I ask with sincerity.

"You know Cal, it's early, but I have a damn good feeling about this one." Addie said with a glimmer in her eye that in all of the years we had been friends I had never seen before.

I smiled at her and she continued, "She said her and Arizona just got to the gym and they say it's beautiful! Like a dream court!"

I recently just found out about Teddy's situation with one Arizona Robbins. Arizona and her family had adopted her first cousin Teddy Altman into their family at the age of 6 after her family was killed in a car crash. No one ever brings it up but I happened to find out one night when Teddy was at our dorm crying in the comforting arms of her girlfriend.

Addie seemed to notice me perk up at the mentioning of a certain blonde- haired, blue eyed setter, and sent me a smirk, and then started busting out laughing when she glanced back down at her phone. "Oh my god! Teddy just said that Joanne tripped getting into Zona's truck, dumb bitch!" I gave Addie a confused look and she continued, "I just wish Zona would break up with her skanky ass already!" At the mentioning of Arizona having a girlfriend it caught my attention and making me think 'Arizona is gay?!' but then I thought '..gay and has a girlfriend...just my luck. Who are you kidding Callie, she wouldn't go for a closeted lesbian anyways, she's hot and probably has people lining up for her.'

With those thoughts coursing through my head, Addie noticed my internal battle with my thoughts and gave me a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're good kid, everything will work itself out."

As we pulled up to the Ferryboat Indoor/Outdoor Sports complex I think to myself 'I sure hope so'.

Getting off of the bus and making our way into the main building, we were directed towards the gym. Along the walls I saw dozens and dozens of pictures of former Olympic gods who played in past years. I so dreamed of being on that wall either individually or with my team.

Walking into the gym I stopped next to Addie. Both with mouths slacked open at the enormity that was the gym, we couldn't speak, only look. We shifted from our spots when we heard a echoed "Babe!" run through the gym with a spandex clad Teddy Altman walking towards us. I have to admit, Addie did good with this one, she's stunning and just her type. When Teddy got to us she planted a lingering kiss on her girlfriends lips not bothering who was around and then came to give me a hug. Releasing she stepped back and put her arm around Addie's shoulders a kissed her temple.

"I hope you guys are ready for a hell of a game." Teddy said and walked away from me with a now giggling Addison.

I am standing by myself taking everything in when I look over to the bleachers at my left. There I see Arizona Robbins standing towards the bleachers with her arms folded. Clad in full uniform that if I say so myself, damn she should wear spandex all of the time because her ass pops! Im brought out of my fantasizing when I see Arizona throw her hands in the air. I'm not within enough distance to hear but when I see her shake her head at who I presume to be her girlfriend Joanne, I silently thank whoever is up there for holding me back before I went and said my pleasantries. Arizona is walking towards the locker room and Joanne is walking in the opposite direction; towards me. Before we pass, we make eye contact and she smirks while looking me up and down as if she hasn't eaten in days. When we do pass I see her start to turn her head to see me walk away. I shake my head asking myself 'Who in gods name would look at any other woman when you have Arizona Robbins all to yourself?'.

Those thoughts aside I stride into the SGU locker room to find none other than Adds and Teds going at it on the bench of the third row. I kinda don't know what to do as to whether or not I should make my presence known or what. Next thing I know I feel a presence next to me and I don't know who it is but they make me feel comfortable. Turning my head I see Arizona with her head cocked trying to stifle a laugh. But when that doesn't happen she lets out the cutest laugh but quickly tries to cover it in my shoulder while placing her hand on my hip though she probably doesn't realize she is doing that. But, oh my god. This woman!

Beach and vanilla.

Beach.

Vanilla.

That is all that is filling my senses as she leans against me, probably a little longer than necessary, but I'm not complaining. Finally Addison and Teddy break apart when they hear us, both with ragged breathing and flushed faces. I see Arizona out of the corner of my eye smirking when Teddy says"Shut it Z, at least I'm getting more than you."

That seems to set something off in Arizona because the next thing I know I see her face fall and turn to hurriedly leave our locker room.

"Zona! No shit, I'm sorry!" Teddy says straightening herself out before walking away, but stops. "Good luck you two, see you out there." She gives me a salute type gesture and turns to give Addison one more kiss before saying a quick "I love you."...wait what?! I think we may all have been thinking the same thing because Addie looks at her girlfriend wide-eyed, me jaw slacked, and Teddy stops for a second, sends a quick shy smile over her shoulder and bolts out of the room after Arizona.

We both look at each other when Addie stands.

"Where are you going?" I ask still confused

"I left my bag outside the other door so I just need to grab it. I'll be quick"

With that I am left alone when not a minute later the team start filing in. Addie comes back as I'm doing my hair in the mirror and looks as if she's about to say something.

"IJUSTSAWJOANNEMAKINGOUTWITHSOMEGUYOUTSIDEWHATDOIDO?!"She says quickly only allowing me to catch the name Joanne and making out.

I look at her and say, "Really Addie? Your gonna tell me that Arizona and Joanne were making out? My god I thought you had at least a tiny hint that I have a huge crush on Arizona, God da-"

I am cut off by a hand over my mouth and lock eyes with Addison. "Of course I know that Cal! I think it's great and would personally rather have you with Arizona that that slut bag Joanne, but that's not what I said. It wasn't Arizona she was making out with...it was a guy. "

I feel anger bubble up inside me and already feel me hating this woman I don't even know. From the little time I have gotten to know Arizona from hanging with her, Teddy, and Addie I can tell she is a great, big hearted woman. How could someone cheat on her, or anyone in general?!

Addie looks at me and asks, "What do I do? I saw it and I just can't hide it! I should tell Theodora!...but no she's getting ready...ugh Cal help me out here!"

Trying to think rationally and past my hate towards Joanne I say "Wait until after the game, no sense in stressing anyone out, just tell yourself that you will tell Teddy after the game immediately."

After that we both continue to finish getting ready for our last came of our college career.

**Arizona POV**

"TEDS YOU ALMOST READY TO LEAVE? LIKE 3 MINUTES AND IM ROLLING OUT!" I said as I called through the spacious dorm to my cousin.

"YEAH JUST BRUSHING MY TEETH ZONA!" I heard Teddy yell back

As I walk out the door to go to my truck, I pull out my phone to call my girlfriend.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Jo, I'll be over in 10 be ready."<br>"Ugh okay..."  
>"Okay then? Well bye babe, love you."<br>"Yeah okay bye."

I was left a little confused at that whole conversation...she was the one who wanted to come today...and I love you too? Is that too hard? I climb up into my Red 4-door F-150 Ford Raptor and start the engine. It sends tingles through my body every time and it never gets old. God I love to drive. As I am admiring my baby, Teds hops in the back and I quickly tell her to get in the front.

"Is Joanne still coming?" She asks with annoyance and confusion, which is quite the same way I am feeling now too.

"Yeah she is just being bitchy and I don't want to sit next to her let alone look at her for a bit." I say with no emotion

"Typical." Teddy says and I don't comment because it seems she is right because that is all Joanne seems to be lately..a bitch.

When we pull up to Joanne's dorm I honk the horn. As she walks out I notice she is in sweats and a baggy shirt. I shake my head wondering what the hell was up with her. She doesn't even have the decency to look nice? When she gets to the truck she sees Teddy in the front and opens the back door behind my seat. She goes to pull herself up and completely misses the step and falls into the truck. I try and hold back the laughter but just can't seem to and neither can Teddy as I watch her type away on her phone to who I am assuming is Addison. Joanne gets her shit together, gets in the car and pouts. I haven't and don't plan on acknowledging her for a while so I crank the radio.

When we pull up to the Sports Complex I just start smiling. We park and get out, Teddy and I with our volleyball bags in hand. Joanne walks up beside me and she gives me a shy and apologetic smile and I think to myself 'Oh now you want to be nice'. We get to the gym and all sit down on the bleachers.

"Jo, you want to go out to dinner tonight? Or hang at one of our dorms?" I ask trying to ease the tension that rose yet again.

"Uh, not tonight I'm going to a party at Brent's complex at around 9:00." She replies not making eye contact.

"Okay well I guess I'll go with you then..." I say leaving the sentence open because she has yet to ask me to come with her.

"Yeah about that, it's invite only on a list so not this time Zona.." she says still not meeting my eyes. I faintly hear Teddy say Addison is here and her leaving. Now I'm starting to get angry with Joanne.

"Are you kidding me?!" I harshly state not too loud, as I stand up and cross my arms over my chest looking at her on the bleachers.

"Sorry Zona I don't know what you want me to say because I'm going.." she says as if I was someone who doesn't mean anything to her anymore...maybe that's it, that I don't mean anything to her anymore.

I shake my head and walk off towards the locker room slightly hurt. I turn left to the other end of the bleachers to clear my head before I got to thinking too much about the situation.

Then I see her.

She is gorgeous. Stunning as she turns the opposite way to go to the SGU locker room. Callie Torres, Addison's best friend. I watch her walk away in her spandex that don't really look like spandex on her but I thoroughly enjoy it anyway, even thought I shouldn't. I don't know her too well but I know she has a crazy line hit as well as a shy side towards people off of the court. I have only hung out with her and made small talk with her when we tagged along with Addie and Teddy even though I wish it was more than small talk...woah woah woah. I have a girlfriend what am I saying...I don't cheat or think about other girls. As I battle with myself I find my feet moving on their own accord in the direction that the woman who is consuming my thoughts just headed.

As I walk into the locker room I see her just standing there staring. To get a better view at what she is staring at I almost laugh out loud! Addison is straddling Teddy whose hands are on Addie's ass while Addie's hands are up Teddy's jersey and they are just going at it. I see Callie look at me and I can't help but leaning into her back to try and stop my laughing. In the process I can't stop my hand from caressing her curvy- oh so curvy-hip with my hand, but I don't think she notices. When I lean my head on her shoulder I lean on her hair too and everything around me goes blank.

All I know in this moment is Callie. Callie and her perfume or maybe it's just her. But it's like mint and strawberries in one and I think I have died. I try to not seem to creepy and still seem like I am trying to hide my laugh when really I am just trying to savor the moment.

Finally Teddy and Addie realize they have company and untangle themselves. I look at Teddy while still in post laughing and she looks at me and says "Shut it Z, at least I'm getting some." Wow that one hit me hard, next thing I know I am quickly making my way back to our locker room. It's not that I was upset about her comment but it just made me realize that my relationship with Joanne has changed drastically. I need to do something about it even though I know it will hurt. I guess I will do it after the game because right now I need to focus.

Teddy comes rushing into the locker room and immediately finds me and starts rambling,"Shit Zona, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It was an in the moment thing ya know, with interrupting me and Addie because man were we getting it. Ugh she is to die for...but that's besides the fact because I didn't mean it Zona I'm sorry-"

"Teddy! It's okay really. I'm not all that upset just a bit of shocking realizations I promise. It's okay!"I say and give her my dimples smile.

"Alright then let's get ready for war!" Teddy says holding out her hand for me to fist bump.

"Let's do this soldier!" and I pound her.

Let the game begin..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Game That Started It All

**AN**: Let's all just pretend that Fall Out Boy, Wiz Khalifa and Luke Bryan were popular in 2006. I know my punctuation is off and Iapologize, it has never been my strength.

**General POV**

Both girls started preparing for today's game like normal, though then again not like normal in some ways. They took more time in allowing themselves to prepare the most minor details when before they would merely just hope they did it in the past.

Callie's routine was simple but yet had that "Callie" effect to it. She would listen to her music on the playlist 'Badass doesn't even describe this Playlist' with a variety of songs that were bound to get her focused and energized. Songs varied from Luke Bryan to Fall Out Boy to Wiz Khalifa. While listening she would start her timer of 10 minutes for her to stretch. She would start with her legs first, then her back and finally her arms and upper body. She found that the saying 'working from the ground up' could be used in various ways in her life. Stretching being one of them. Then when her 10 minutes were up she would tuck and re-tuck her shirt 3 times and kiss her #2 necklace before putting it under her jersey. She would take out her earrings, despite the fact your were allowed to wear jewelry she still didn't risk it. Then starting from the ground up again she would tie her shoes and double knot them, make sure her socks were just right and her knee pads even and the edges tucked under and then tie her thick mane back with two hair ties and put her black headband on straight. That did it for Callie Torres as she found Addison and patiently stood next to her to wait for the announcers to call their names while letting her mind drift to a certain blonde setter that she was about to face.

Across the gym Arizona was doing her routine about the same time as Callie.

Arizona being uniquely her, went about her pre game differently than most. She popped a piece of minty gum into her mouth before every game. She would then grab the pre wrap and medical tape out of her bag to wrap her wrists because she never wanted to risk hurting her them because of a misjudged set. She would wrap the pre wrap three times around her wrist, in between her thumb and pointer finger and around the back of her hand. Always starting with her left hand. She would then tape tape it the same way just a little looser around her thumb to still give her mobility but to also maintain support. She would repeat the same with her right hand. Then she'd stretch every muscle she could feel twice, sometimes three times if she was feeling a little tight or tense...like today. After she was stretched and taped, Teddy would do two cute French braids in her hair and tie them off. Adjusting her shoes and knee pads correctly she would count to 20 to give herself that long to fully get ready. Once the 20 seconds were up she was locked and loaded and was no longer perky, cute Arizona Robbins, but badass, sneaky, lefty Robbins. She was ready.

6:55 rolled around and the announcer started to announce the starting lineups starting with SGU first.

"UP FIRST WITH A REGULAR SEASON RECORD OF 29-1 AND 3 STARTING SENIORS SEATTLE GRACE UNIVERSITY!" Roars were heard throughout the gym. "UP FIRST AT POSITION 1 A 5'11" RIGHT SIDE HITTER, SENIOR ADDISON MOOOOOOMTGOMERYYYY!" Addison ran out to shake the refs hands and shot Teddy a wink from across the gym. "NEXT AT POSITION 2 A JUNIOR AND MIDDLE HITTER AT 6'0" QUINNNN PERKIIIIINS!" "POSITION 3 A SOPHOMORE 5'10" OUTSIDE HITTER MS VIOLEEEET TURNERRRR!" "POSITION 4 A 5'7" SENIOR SETTER AMELLLLLLIAAAAA SHEPHERRRRRD!" "POSITION 5 SOPHOMORE AT 6'1"HITTING MIDDLE NAOOOOOMI BENNNEEETTTTT!" "AND FINALLY AT POSITION 6 SENIOR CAPTAIN AT THE HEIGHT OF 5'10 OUTSIDE HITTER...CALLLLLLLIEEEEE TORRESSSSSSSS!"

"NEXT WE HAVE THE OPPONENT WITH A REGULAR SEASON RECORD OF 28-2 MERCY WEST UNIVERSITYYYYY!" " STARTING IN POSITION 1 A 5'10" JUNIOR RIGHT SIDE HITTER APRIL KEEEEEPNERRRRR!" "POSITION 2 AT 6'1" SENIOR MIDDLE HITTER TEEEEEDDDY ALTMANNNNN!" "POSITION 3 AT 5'11" SOPHOMORE OUTSIDE HITTER IZZZZZY STEVENSSS!" "POSITION 4 SENIOR SETTER AND YOUR CAPTAIN FOR MWU AT 5'8" ARIZOOOOONA ROBBBBBBBINS!" "POSITION 5 JUNIOR MIDDLE HITTER AT 6'0" ERICAAAAA HAHNNNNNNN!" "POSITION 6 SOPHOMORE OUTSIDE HITTER AT 5'11" JOOOOOOOO WILSOOOON!"

After the introductions and National Anthem played the Captains were called to the front of the score table. Upon arriving and shaking hands both Callie and Arizona shook hands and all but ogled at each other at the sensation of just hand shaking. Both locked eyes for a brief second before returning to the task at hand. Winning the coin toss, Mercy West chose to serve first surprisingly. Saying their good lucks both player returned to their team benches to get the last minute coaches speech before going out to kick some ass.

And the game was underway.

The only times either of them would not be focusing on the court was during a time out or a quick glance around during subs.

**Callie POV**

DAMMIT! I am barely listening to Coach B during the timeout. We just gave up three straight points mostly on our mistakes. First, Amelia got called for a double when Violet came in to hit a 1, then I had a block fall right in front of me because I didn't reach up and over far enough. And lastly fucking Erica Hahn of all people got a kill on a shitty d hit from right side. It really is the littlest things that make the difference. I have been keeping positive though because I have had a hell of a game so far. 4 kills, 1 block, 7 ups, and an ace. That's damn good so far but I tell myself that those points wouldn't have been ours without my team.

During the timeout, I can't help but glance over at Mercy West, and holy fuck! I really wished I didn't do that because there is Arizona, facing away from me, stretching her hamstrings.

Good god she should do that all of the time. Stupid Joanne.

Now I'm guessing Teddy got a little curious as well because next thing I know I see her nudge Arizona and see her look from the side of her legs, still bent over might I add, staring at me smirking. FUCK. Good job Pervy Torres. I quickly turn around trying to hide my blush and refocus back to the game.

Returning back to the court, I stride right into the middle of the front row and set up. Before I can think, Arizona jogs out to the same position but obviously on the opposite side of the court. Awesome..

"Hi Callie." Arizona kind of whispers to me while leaning toward the net smiling a dazzling smile.

"Oh hey.." I say looking downward still waaaaayyy too embarrassed from the timeout. She giggles and it sends the most amazing shiver through my body, but I brush it off because now. Now it's time to play and kick some ass and get a cute blonde out of my head.

Mercy West serves up with a top spin bullet to middle back where Naomi passes up a beautiful pass. I quickly transition to outside and call for a 5. Amelia sets it, perfectly might I add, and my adrenaline is rushing as I push off my last step into the air to make contact with the ball. Mercy West is set up, blocking wise, for me to hit cross, and leaves the line completely open. I take the opportunity and turn my shoulders at the last second and nail it. About a foot behind the ten-foot line-not too shabby-but where the DS doesn't even have time to react or attempt to dig it up. Point Seattle Grace.

That seems to turn around the game for us when we win the first set 25-22.

The next 3 games are very challenging to say the least. We lost the second set 26-24 with Arizona getting the winning point with a sneaky second ball kill. Damn perks of being left handed... We came back and won the third set 27-25 and lost the fourth 25-23. The whole time I can't help but think about how great of a game Teddy and Arizona are having, both individually and together. They way they work together and are so in sync is what I call great chemistry on the court.

After the fourth set, the referees immediately called for Captains again. Walking up there I notice Arizona already up there with a 'don't fuck with me' look on her face. So I don't. I wait as the refs reexplain everything and call the coin flip. I win, calling tails, and we choose to receive. With that we head back and start the game right away.

About 10 minutes later with probably the best and longest rallies I've ever had with or against any team the score is 14-13 SGU. It's my serve and I take 3 steps back and one to the right. When I'm given the go ahead I toss the ball up for a float serve. I make contact and see it float with no spin but lots of confusing movement. Next thing I know, Addison has her arms thrown around my neck and my whole team comes out to celebrate.

Ace.

My last point of my last college was an ace. Holy shit.

**Arizona POV**

Well fuck. A shitty way to end is all I am think right now. As I walk back to the locker room by myself, I notice that I haven't seen Joanne yet..but those thoughts stop immediately. There I see Joanne. And not just Joanne, but her 'friend' Brent.

No but see the friend part here is confusing to me at the moment. Because I'm pretty sure 'friends' aren't supposed to have each others tongues down their throats or my girlfriend pushing her 'friend' up against the wall. But not to push him away like I somewhat hoped, but to attach her lips to his neck while putting her hands up his shirt.

Now I don't know what the fuck country you go to where friends do that to one another; and trust me I would know because I moved and traveled to a lot of fucking countries. But I'm pretty sure that's not what friends do.

I keep my emotions in check right now to confront my gir-ex girlfriend as of now. So I clear my throat and wait for them to break up their little who can hold their breath the longest competition.

Joanne turns around slightly annoyed because she obviously doesn't know it was me, because then she immediately softens and opens her mouth, "Arizo-"

I cut her off, "Shut up Joanne. You don't get to talk right now and I know that won't be a problem for you since you weren't having any trouble not talking to your 'friend' Brent there for a little bit. So here's how this is gonna go, I'm going to say my piece you will nod your head when I walk away and never talk to me again, okay? Okay." I pause to catch my breath and continue,"So picture this because I'm sure you weren't there to see it, but we lost. I lost my last game of my college career and I was looking for my girlfriend to maybe comfort me like girlfriends should right? But what I see literally hits me in the gut. She's a cheater. A whore and a cheater. And I say that out of the goodness of my heart Joanne because that is putting it nicely. I thought we were in love and that we just hit a patch. But this isn't a patch Joanne, this is a big fucking 18-wheeler exploding on the fucking highway. This is us done. You know how I feel about cheaters and you know I fear the action and the people. Yet you have done both. I want to ask you why, but in my head I know you don't deserve a chance to explain so I won't ask. But I will walk away right now with my pride and be happy soon because I am out of a relationship with a cheater. Goodbye Joanne." I say as I walk away trying not to show my hurt and failed to notice the sympathetic brown eyes watching the whole conversation.

I quickly walk into the locker room and walk to my bag. Throwing everything into it I finally stop and breathe. Then I turn around and punch the nearest locker. 'FUCK!' and then think 'Probably not the smartest idea'. I sink to the floor in front of the lockers and hang my head.

I don't understand. Why? I know we haven't had the best times lately but that's every couple right? But then she's been cheating on me? Who cheats on anyone? She could have at least broken up with me before fucking his brains out. A little courtesy and respect for me would have been nice. Was I really that bad of a girlfriend? No, stop you don't get to blame yourself. She was the selfish bitch that cheated on you. Cheated. She cheated. GOD I FUCKING HATE CHEATERS.

With that I start to let silent tears fall. I'm not all that upset about the situation, just the lack of respect she had towards me. I feel someone sit down beside me and see Teddy.

She smiles at me sympathetically and says, "Callie told me I should probably come check on you. She told me she saw you screaming at Joanne."

"I don't really want to talk about her, just I finally gave her what she deserved and broke up with her and I'm just kind of letting it sink in. Thanks Teds." I tell her through tears.

We sit there for another five minutes just letting me cry. We finish packing up our bags and head back out to the gym. I'm guessing that Teddy didn't immediately talk to Addie afterwards because as soon as she is out the door Addison's arms are around her neck telling her how great of a game she had and that she was proud of her, with Teddy telling her the same.

I see a guy with a camera come up to us just as Callie walks over and he tells us all to get together for a picture saying that "The four All-stars of the game need a picture together." Teddy and Addie and wrapped around each other with Callie and I both on their outsides and we smile for the camera.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things Happen in 3's

**General POV  
><strong>  
>During the little photo-op with the photographer from The Seattle Times, while Addison and Teddy were wrapped up closely to each other, Addie whispered to Teddy that she needed to talk to her right after this.<p>

So with the photos done, Addie takes Teddy's hand and leads her back into the locker room she just exited from. After checking that they were alone Addie walks towards Teddy and brushes a strawberry blonde piece of hair out of her face a tucks it behind her ear and says, "You are so hot in your uniform", becoming distracted from the task at hand by her girlfriend. Still wanting to finish what she started Addie wraps her arm around Teddys waist and pull her close not giving her a chance to think before she crushes their mouths together. Everything starts up again and before she can even comprehend the word stop Addie picks Teddy up and pushes her between the lockers essentially holding her up. When Teddy's mouth travels to her neck realization sets back in.

Pulling back saying, "Wait, wait I actually have to talk to you about something important." While setting Teddy down.

"Really Addison, you are like vagina blocking your own girlfriend now!" Teddy says through heavy breaths

"THEODORA!" Addison snaps back at her girlfriend.

"Wow that was an in the moment thing, I'm sorry babe, I just want you like all of the time and I feel like we keep getting stopped an-" She was cut off by Addison's lips on hers pulling back smiling that it was okay now.

"Okay but anyways, I uh, sorta saw something and someone earlier lady before the game...it was uh Joanne. And another guy, engaging in some specific activities that she shouldn't have been doing..at least not with anyone but Arizona." She says trying not to sound to blunt.

"God that stupid whore. Arizona saw her after the game too...making out with some guy and really laid into her and broke up with her. Who was it anyway?" She asks very irritated toward Joanne.

"It was Jeremy Fuller, why is that who she was with after the game too?" Addison asks out of curiosity

"Just curious myself. I know I have to tell Zona." Teddys replies

About to turn to leave, Teddy feels a hand on her arm and turns around to see somewhat of a shy look on her girlfriends face, quickly replaced by confidence and determination.

"I love you too Theodora." Addie says with a bright smile. Teddy bring her girlfriend into a searing kiss and twirls her around. Pulling away she retakes her girlfriends hand and walk back out to their friends.

Teddy sees Arizona talking comfortably with Callie and she stops and think what a hot yet adorable couple they would be. Thinking she will have to ask Addie about Callie later she gets Arizonas attention and waves her over.

"Hey uh, so I know you wanted to drop it and not talk about it but I just thought I'd let you know that Addie saw her with someone too, but before the game with someone else you know yeah. I just thought I'd let you know because I couldn't keep that from you." Teddy says feeling a little awkward telling her cousin this after she already broke up Joanne.

"Fucking Christ! Am I really that unappealing?!" Arizona says very agitated. She then asks, "Do you know who she was with?"

"Uh yeah, Jeremy Fuller." Teddy replies and then backs away from a now furious Arizona.

"TWO GUYS?! GUYS, NOT EVEN CHICKS?! She was with Brent Hallow after the game and Jeremy before. I should have known, I'm idiot." Arizona says with her anger starting to fade and being replaced by self-consciousness and stupidity.

"I'm so fucking done with today." Arizona grumbles walking back towards Callie and Addison signaling the end of that conversation.

**Arizona POV**

As I am walking away from Teddy I keep thinking if the day could get any worse.

Lost my last college game.

Broke up with my girlfriend.

Found out she cheated on me with not only ONE but TWO guys and lord knows how many more.

I guess when they say shitty things happen in 3's they weren't kidding.

When I look up, all of that shittiness dissipates when I see Callie. With her head thrown back in laughter and a wide, perfect smile. Still in her spandex, I openly admire her ass and not worry about feeling guilty because I no longer have a girlfriend.

I am single.

Callie is single.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when a soft hand is placed on my arm and mesmerizing brown eyes are looking at me and her mouth moving.

"Wait what? I'm sorry?" I laugh at myself.

"Oh yeah well Addie and I are having a like celebration thing back at our dorm and since uh, since Teddy is coming, I sorta thought you, m-might want to, ya know come? Um and your girlfriend can come if she wants too." Callie asks me in the most adorable shy way.

I slightly cringe at the mention of Joanne and my smile kind of falters, but I reply "Yeah of course I'll come, I just have to run by my dorm, but I'll meet you guys there." I say trying to sound enthusiastic but the pity comes rearing its head again, and then I add "Teds you can just ride with Addie and Callie if you want, I won't be long."

All I want to do is drive.

Teddy must sense that I want to be alone but her concerned side comes out and says "Okay, but can Callie go with you, that is if you don't mind. I can go with Addie to get everything ready and you guys can just hang and get to know each other."

I surprise myself because I normally like to cool off by driving alone but I quickly say "Yeah that'd be okay if she's down with that of course."

"Yeah I don't mind at all!" She says and throws me a charming smile.

10 minutes later after the four of us got our bags packed and got the last minute praise on our seasons we are finally in the parking lot.

I haul myself up into the cab and sit there. I let my head fall into the steering wheel and just sit. Sit. Forgetting that Callie would be back 'real quick' because she had to get her charger. About a minute later I hear the passenger door open and feel the weight of someone climbing in. By then my tears are already flowing.

I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Next thing I feel helps alleviate the events of the day a little when a soothing hand on my back rubbing circles. I look up finally after about 2 minutes and give her a smile.

"I hate to ask, but do you, ah, could you maybe drive?" She looks at me confused and I say "I don't think I'm in the best shape and I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you while you were with me. Something that I could attempt to prevent." I say kind of embarrassingly.

"Of course! Yeah I don't mind, that's sweet of you to consider me." She says before she gets out and rounds the truck to hop into the front seat. When we pull out of the parking lot, we turn right instead of left.

"Um Callie my dorm is the opposite way." I say to her with confusion.

Without looking at me she says, "You really don't think that I didn't know you weren't actually going to your dorm. You were probably going someplace to think or to just drive. So now I am going to take you to the place I always go...I mean if that's okay."

"That sounds wonderful. I just need to get away for a bit, today has been just overwhelming. Do you mind if I plug my phone in for music? I like to listen to music while I drive too." I ask her while already reaching to plug my phone in.

As we drive and music fills the car I can't help but feel so comfortable with this whole situation. I don't know if that is bad or good but I am leaning towards the latter.

Callie turns her head slightly towards me and opens her mouth to say something but quickly decides against it, and then repeats that same process.

I softly laugh at her and raise a questioning eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Um well I uh just uh wanted to say that I don't find that you are unappealing that's all." She says a little quietly.

I can't seem to place that random statement anywhere in the range of relevance so I say "What?"

"I said I don't find that you are unappealing. At all actually. When you were talking with Teddy you got on the loud side a little and I heard you say something about someone thinking you aren't appealing. I just wanted to bring light to that statement and call you wrong on it." She rambles and it is absolutely adorable.

"Oh! Well jeez I didn't even realize I was getting loud, my bad. But I appreciate that I really do." I say as I lay my hand atop of her that is sitting on the gear shifter.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going or are you actually some murderer who drives other people to the woods to kill them?" I say with sarcasm.

"Really Arizona?" And she laughs a magical laugh. "I just called you indirectly beautiful and you come back with calling me a murderer?"

"A very pretty murderer?" I say with a smile.

"Patience is a virtue Arizona. Like 2 minutes away anyways." She says looking back at the road.

We pull up to a open field filled with flowers and in the distance is a lake. She looks at me and gives me the look to get out and get myself together. So I do. I didn't think that once I was finally free that I would feel so many things.

Hate for Joanne.

Disgust toward Joanne.

Pity because she's a slut.

Vulnerable because of being cheated on.

I break and collapse onto the ground becoming over whelmed. With my elbows on my knees I feel tears stream down my face and my shoulders shaking. The next thing kind of startles me when I feel a body, assuming it is Callie's slide in behind me. She takes my arms off my legs, straightens them out and hold my arms together by my wrists with one hand and bends my arms so they are pressed against my chest and sort of pushing my body into Callies front. The other moves my hair off my neck and I feel a cool breath on my neck blowing softly. I immediately calm and my tears subside. How the hell did she do that? After about 30 seconds she whispers right next to my ear, "Ready?" and it send pleasant shivers through my body. Damn. I nod my head and take her offered hand to pull me up.

We get back into the truck and start our drive back to her dorm. Breaking the silence I ask, "How did you do that back there?"

"Oh uh sorry if it was uncomfortable or weird, but it was something my mom used to do with me whenever I was upset or anything. It gives off a sense of surrounding which calms you and the breathing just remind you that someone is there with you to help." She elaborates to me.

I nod my head and ask, "We're friends right Callie?"

Slightly laughing she responds, "Well after that yeah I hope that could be considered friendship."

"Okay then this won't be weird." I say as I move over and lean my head on her shoulder and wrap my arm through her one not driving. With 25 minutes of a drive left I eventually nod off from the exhaustion from today.

When I feel the truck turn off I grumble not wanting to move from this heavenly nap. I feel whoever it is I am leaning on shaking me to wake up. I only ignore it and pull them closer by pulling their leg that my hand is resting on. Wait what?

Callie. Shit.

My eyes open and I look at her wide eyed and apologize, "Callie I'm sorry, I guess my hand fell off your arm. Wow I'm sorry for doing that. And for falling asleep, shit."

"Arizona it's okay don't worry about it. Friends right?" She says putting a hand on my thigh.

Friends right.

With that we walk into her dorm to the party.

**Callie POV  
><strong>  
>Arizona and I got back from our drive about 10 minutes ago. It feels weird but I feel almost lost without her presence. I hope that's not creepy. But I am sitting on the kitchen bar with my back on the beam going up into the ceiling just thinking. Mostly about a blue eyed blonde that I can't get out of my head. People are dancing all around so this was the only place I could sit without getting grind on. THERE ARE PEOPLE EVERYWHERE.<p>

I look around at all of the people here. When my eyes land on her I witness her shaking her head no to an attractive dirty blonde girl. With that I see her kind of just standing there. Growing a pair, I get off of the counter and maneuver my way towards her. When I reach her she is just taking a sip of her drink.

I lean into her and say "Why are there so many fucking people here?"

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. When the next song came on some random guy came and grabbed my hand to dance. I tried to pull away but he turned me around and put his hands on my hips so I said what the hell. About a quarter of the way through the song he started getting a little frisky and started making me uncomfortable.

Shit, what do I do?

When I was mid-thought, Arizona appeared in front of me. I mouthed a 'Help me' and she obliged. Next thing I knew I was spun again this time with my back pressed against Arizona's front. The guy looked at me as if I was uncomfortable but I immediately started moving my hips. Putting my hands in the air I reached around to pull Arizona closer. I'm so glad she doesn't mind this because one, I'm enjoying this too much and two because I don't want to dance with a creep like that again.

Once he gets the memo, that doesn't stop me. Being Latina, I love dancing. I would do it all of the time if I could. So I test my waters here. I keep my hips moving in rhythm to the music and start bending over. I think to myself 'damn I hope she is enjoying this as much as I am' and get the answer I am looking for when she moves her hand to my lower back and up and down as I am bent over. When I come up and the song is about halfway over now she moves her hands back to her place on my abdomen. I cover my hands with hers and move them slightly lower. She gets the idea and starts moving more freely. By the end of the song one hand is on my hip and the other testing on my lower stomach.

Once the song finishes, I turn in her arms now having the hand that wasn't on my hip now resting on my lower back but more on the curve of my ass.

I lean in and say "Thank you" with a wink. She tells me she is going to get a drink and with that we somewhat keep our distance but catch each other multiple times looking for the other.

When the end of the party rolls around there are only a few of us left. Teddy and Addie are in the corner practically having sex while others are passed out in the couch.

I see Arizona leaning against a counter almost falling asleep while standing up. I walk over to her and nudge her giving her a questioning look.

"Teddy supposedly can't find the keys and NEEDS to spend the night here." She says with a yawn. I grab her by the arm with no further questions and take her towards my bedroom. Once there I throw her a sweat shirt and some pants and she blankly stares at me.

"You'll sleep here in my bed and I'll sleep in the floor, problem solved because I know you want to sleep." I tell her giving her no room for argument.

She looks at me and says "Thank you, but I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. We are friends. Friends can share a bed no matter how big or small."

We both know we haven't been very 'friendly' to each other tonight but I oblige. Telling her I just have to go to the bathroom to change.

Once changed and teeth brushed, I walk back to my room and my heart flutters.

There is Arizona.

In my bed.

Wearing my clothes.

She seems to have fallen asleep already but left the covers pulled back for me to climb in. So I do.

I fall asleep just as fast and only faintly remember her turning towards me and throwing an arm around my waist.

I woke up several times during the night to check on the drunken ones and to make sure that they didn't ruin the dorm with throw up everywhere.

But each time I came back to my room and got in bed Arizona would roll over and reach out to make some sort of contact with me. Not that I was complaining.

All the while thinking 'friends'. I could do that.

I think.

Hopefully.

A few hours later when I woke up I was alone. I somewhat remember the weight of the bed shifting and then something pressing softly to my cheek, but that was it.

I turn my head and see a note.

_Callie,_

_Thanks for letting me crash last night. I REALLY hope you don't mind but I had to get back to my dorm to submit a paper at 8 this morning so I took your car. My number is at the bottom so just text me when your awake and I'll bring it back_

_xo Zona  
>P.S- you snore (;<br>397-183-1183  
><em>  
>When I think about last night, I have no complaints at all.<p>

Arizona and I are 'friends'.

I cuddled with her.

And I got her number.

What do they say? Great things happen in 3's?

Then, I turn to the clock. 8:42 a.m. Eh I'll give it a little more time. I want sleep.

_  
>AN: Just thought I'd let you lovely people know that there will be a slight time jump to progress the story a little farther along but not necessarily any faster. And I will always do Callie and Arizona POV and some General too as you can see so far. Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Weird

**General POV**

Throughout the rest of their senior year, the four friends got even closer.

Teddy and Addie were that lovey dovey couple that everyone envied and we're together practically 24/7. As for Callie and Arizona they grew close too. The two lovers noticed a change in their friends too. It was almost like they became more protective over one another but yet it seemed more than that. They both figured out that it started happening around their last game and there after.

During that time Callie came out to Teddy and Arizona, though Teddy had already found out through a red headed bird a while back but kept it to herself. That information gave Arizona confidence. Confidence in herself and finally realizing her feelings for Callie were more than a friendship.

She wanted more.

Arizona also found out that Callie was what she called a 'newborn'. That didn't stop the feelings from growing because she was able to look past it. But it did make her feel like if she tried to tell Callie that she had feelings for her that she would push her too far.

As for Callie, the situation was slightly different. She was slowly falling for Arizona as well, but her fears had nothing to do with Arizona's experience, but the fact that she didn't think the feeling were reciprocated.

But boy was she wrong. If only she knew how bad Arizona wanted to be her person. The person that makes her laugh, makes her smile, comforts her and loves her. All of that and more because she was damn sure that if they got their chance, it would be a hell of a ride.

**Callie POV**

Addie and I are walking into the gym at about 8:30 today. It's become a daily routine of ours now that volleyball is over and we don't have anymore classes to take for the semester.

I need to ask Adds about tonight. Tonight is the 2004-2005 Captains dinner of all of the colleges in Seattle and the captains of each sport. We are given a plus 1 invitation and since Arizona is already going I thought why not ask Addie and see if she can see if Teds will go. I guess in a way they can help me out with Arizona since they will be there tonight and Addie mostly knows how much I have come to like her. And then she also knows I fear the feelings just being one sided. So tonight I will see what I can do.

"Do you think she is already bringing someone? Like her own date? Oh god Ads, I don't know if I could handle seeing her with someone else!", I say kind of rushed because I am freaking myself out now.

Addie turns off the treadmill and looks at me, "I know she doesn't have a date Cal. I am two steps ahead of you already because Teddy is her plus 1 so chill."

"Right. Yeah chill.", I say more to myself than Addison.

We grab our bags from the locker room and head back out to the car. Normally after working out we go to a coffee shop around the corner but Addie says, "Looks like we are heading over to Arizona's and Teddy's place. She says she has two cups of coffee with our names on them."

We get into my car and start driving. About 10 minutes into the drive Addie turns down the radio and looks at me, "Okay so I need a big favor tonight," I look at her and nod my head for her to continue, "it's mine and Teddy's 10 months today so I wanted to bring her back to our dorm and spend the night with her," now I just look at her confused, "alone Cal. Very much alone."

"OH. OH YEAH. Yeah of course, I'll just crash at like Zona's dorm maybe." Yeah that will definitely have to work tonight because I wouldn't be able to handle hearing them pounding each other all night long, "I'll talk to Arizona when we get over there today."

"I really appreciate it Cal.", Addie looks at me with a huge smile.

About 5 minutes later we pull up to their dorm. We walk into their dorm, and I'll be damned; there are two cups waiting for us on the counter plus a whole other pot as well. Addie says something about Teddy in the shower and disappears back towards the bathroom. I grab my cup and sit on the couch with my head tilted back. Next thing I know there is a head of blonde hair on my lap, a loud groan and a body taking up the rest of the couch.

"I just wanted to say a big thank you for waking me up, I REALLY appreciate it.", Arizona says to me in the cutest sleep filled voice.

"Arizona it's 11:30, how could you of all people sleep that late?", I say as I run my fingers through her hair.

"It happens ever so often, but you of all people shouldn't talk to me about sleeping late Mrs 'I can sleep through an earthquake'." She says. When I don't respond with a smart remark but instead stare at her bare back that is showing because she shirt rode up, "That's what I thought."

I decide that now is a good time to bring up the Addie/Teddy thing tonight, "Okay so I was kind of wondering if I could uh, crash here tonight because Addie wants to do something nice for Teddy after the dinner tonight."

"Yeah of course that is totally fine. I don't have anything planned afterwards." She says with what I think is excitement.

We sit in silence for a few minutes with me drinking my coffee and her still resting her head in my lap when she says, "You are using that shower after Teddy, Callie." With that she gets up to make herself her own cup of coffee.

Complying, I do use the shower after Teddy but realize afterwards I don't have any clean clothes with me. Walking out in a towel, I see Teddy and Addie watching TV in her room.

"Hey, uh can I borrow some clothes?", I ask the couple.

Teddy replies without looking up, "Yeah ask Zona, she's in her room."

Walking across the hall to be room, I knock softly. After a few seconds she opens the and quickly finished up her conversation, "Okay Mama, yes I know, I'm gonna try because I think it could be great. Yes, tell Dad I said hi...okay, love you too. Bye."

When she turns around she says, "Oh my god," and quickly turns around.

"Uh Arizona?" I ask confused ",I uh just came to borrow some clothes..."

"Oh yeah there a sweats right on the dresser." Okay? Is she purposely not turning around? I don't get the problem. I grab the clothes and head to the bathroom to change.

Not 30 seconds later I hear foot steps padding out of what I presume to be Arizona's room and over to Teddy's. I'm guessing she was trying to be quiet but failed miserably when I hear, "Teddy are you serious? She was practically naked and you sent her into my room? That is so weird! That whole situation was so weird!"

Wow. I can't really form a coherent thought right now. How was that weird? And my god she couldn't have tried to sound a little less disgusted? Damn.

I walk out of the bathroom and right next door to Teddy's and say to Addie, "Hey I'm leaving now since apparently I'm too _weird_," I say indirectly but directly at Arizona, "so you can either stayhere andTeddy can drop you off or you can come with me." With that I walk out of the room leaving three mouths open.

I hear Addison yell that she's coming, while Arizona follows me out and puts a hand on my arm to try and stop me, "Callie wai-".

But I stop her, "No Arizona because that would mean that my weird self would be around you longer than you like, so no." With that I walk out into the car and wait for Addison behind me. She opens her mouth in the car but I quickly stop her, "Drop it Addie."

Silence.

Silence is all I know. After we left Teddy and Arizona's dorm I dropped Addie and went driving. I drove and drove. Passed signs, and people and animals and cars but even though I passed them I didn't notice them. I just wanted to drive. So I did. I pulled up near a drop off and say out on the edge.

I started thinking about everything..okay not everything. Just Arizona. Wondering why and how I ever thought that she ever thought of me as anything more than a friend. I guess I should have never gotten my hopes up and now I get to pay the price. I know it's not rejection because we were never an item but it sure fucking feels like it.

So now I would put on that happy and calm face for the rest of tonight and tomorrow since I still have to sleep at her dorm because I won't ruin Teddy and Addie's anniversary.

When I get back to the dorm I have about an hour to get ready. It's a formal dinner and I love to doll myself up so I get down to it...plus I need to cover up some of my weird..

My hair is pulled back, leaving a few strands out with diamond earrings in my four holes. My dress is a soft blue and flows to the floor with an open back down to my lower back and a diamond shape cut between and just below my breasts with a pair of white flats. Putting the last of my red lipstick Addie calls out to me asking if I'm ready.

"Yeah I'm coming now, but isn't it a little early to leave?" I ask her while looking for my purse.

"Uh no, because I told Teddy that we would pick her and Arizona up." She replies not looking at me.

Grunting I grab my keys and tell her I'll be in the car. Great not only do I have to spend the night with her but I get to drive her as well. More time with the insanely beautiful woman who thinks I'm weird. I really just want this day to be over already.

Pulling in to a parking spot outside of their dorm, I honk the horn. Not too long after I see the two of them and I am speechless.

They look stunning.

I look to my right at Addie and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. When they get in the back of the car Teddy leans around the front passenger seat to give Addie a kiss on the cheek. I say nothing to Arizona. Once we get there I find a parking spot. I am the last one out, having to find my purse on the ground, and before I think Arizona has opened my door and stretched out her hand to help me out. Giving her a weak smile I take her hand.

Damn fucking tingles every time we touch.

We start walking in and Teddy and Addison are linked through the arms, when I feel Arizona do the same to me..'so now she wants to be nice to me and actually look at me'.

I sort of lean away from her and then she whispers, "You look really beautiful tonight Callie." Nice try Robbins..

Again when we get into the dining area she pulls a chair out for me and I sit in the chair next to it. I don't understand? One minute she was saying I was weird, the next she's telling me I look beautiful and pulling chairs out for me?

This is going to be a long night.

**Arizona POV**

So Callie is mad at me. She's mad and I didn't even get the chance to explain. Explain exactly that it wasn't her that was weird just the situation because she was practically naked in my room with a little towel around her. Explain that she makes me feel things I haven't felt before, even with Joanne and the fact that if I looked at her any longer with just that towel on, that she would have never made it out of that room in time to get ready for dinner.

And yet I chose to describe the situation as "weird".

FUCK.

Now she won't even look at me, or talk to me, let alone sit in the god damn chair that I pull out for her. This is going to be a long night. But besides the fact that she is mad at me, she looks stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. And the cut outs on her dress just leave me with my imagination. Running my hands down her back or putting my hand in the hole that's on her abdomen.

Okay, now I feel creepy because I know I'm staring. If this woman is anything, it is anything but weird. Sex on legs. Goddess. Anything but weird. When she got up to go to the bathroom I definitely watched her leave. Then and there was the moment I decided that things between Callie Torres and I change tonight.

Then and there was also when Addie spoke up, "Zona I hate to be the bad guy here, but you really need go do something about Callie. I don't know if you have gotten it through your stick skull or not but she is crushing hard on you. Really hard. She's got it bad and I don't even know if she knows it yet and I know you do. So I suspect you do something...especially if you want her at your dorm room tonight."

When I turn my head again I see her talking to someone. I think he's on the soccer team, but besides that he is getting a little closer to her than I like. Not that she would go for him; the whole gay thing kind of makes that not an option. But when he puts his hand on her back and I see her back away, that's when I get up. And again that's where I decide that no one will get to put a hand on her back, especially that low, except for me.

Walking over to her, I put my arm around her waist and pull her close. I feel her tense but I continue, "Hey buddy, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't touch Callie here. No one likes a jealous lesbian now do they?" Shit. Did I just say I was jealous?

Realization crosses the poor kids mind and he immediately turns and walks away.

Did I just do that? Before I let whatever just happened become reality by talking about it, I too quickly walk away back to the table. When I get there Addie smirks at me and Teddy nods her head.

Callie and I spend the rest of the evening distancing ourselves and trying to hide the obvious tension and confusion.

Once the dinner is over we all walk together back out to the car. I still do the things I was raised to do, like hold and open doors for people, so I do. I hold the door for my three friends and open Callie's car door for her. Just because things are weird doesn't mean I am going to change anything I would normally do.

I stay within my thoughts the whole car ride trying to figure out how I will go about my situation with Callie. I don't even remember when Addison and Teddy left or when we pulled up to my dorm.

I guess she still is staying the night.

"Will you grab my bag for me back there Arizona?" Callie says to me and I acknowledge it by doing what she asked and carrying it for her.

Once we get upstairs and settled, both going our ways and getting ready for bed after a long day. Callie sleeps in Teddy's room across the hall so as when I am all ready for bed I peek my head out of my door and say, "Goodnight Callie."

I get into my bed and listen to her movements until they stop. Five minutes go by and I am almost asleep resigning to the fact that since she made no attempt to talk to me tonight that I will try in the morning.

But then suddenly I hear foots steps, and a door opening, and a few more foot steps and then Callie is standing in my room, just staring at me. And I stare back, trying to figure her out and figure out what she is doing or better yet what she is going to do.

"I thought we were friends Arizona. I really did. In fact I would have considered you one of my best friends, but then you call me weird? That my presence is weird and in a disgusted tone. All I fucking wanted was some clothes to I don't know, hide my weirdness? And then you call me beautiful and open doors and wrap your arm around me to protect me from a kid who didn't stand a chance and you and I both know that. Please so tell me how one second I am weird and you can't look at me, but the next I am beautiful and you are jealous! Yeah and what the fuck was that about?!" I let her get it all out of her system now.

"Are you done?" I ask while sitting on my bed.

"Wha-" "Are you done?"

"Good so I can answer your questions. So no we aren't friends," she looks as if she is about to say some thing so I quickly continue, "we can't be friends. At least not after what I'm about to say and I hope you'll be okay with it because if not I don't know what I am going to do. So you are 100% right, you aren't weird at all. What was weird about everything was the situation granted the word weird probably wasn't the right word to use. But Callie, lord Callie you are in no way weird. You are hot and sexy and beautiful and gorgeous. It's just a little unsettling having the girl you have the these feelings for, feelings you've never had before not even with past girlfriends, standing in your room with barely anything. You drive me crazy Callie. Absolutely excruciatingly crazy because for the last few months I have had to hide my feelings for you because I haven't wanted to pressure you, but god Callie, I can't hold back anymore. I'm sorry if this is too much but I have such strong feelings for you it's crazy. And yes I was jealous. Some loser had his hand where I had wanted mine all night long so forgive me if I was jealous and you were the MOST BEAUTIFUL woman in that room tonight." I lay everything out there for her.

She knows I have feelings for her, she knows I think she's beautiful and that she drives me crazy. So now I get to sit here and either get rejected or get to get on that ride that could change my life.

The next thing that happens literally carries my heart out of the door with her when she leaves. She just walked out.

Dammit I knew I pushed to hard, I'm such an idiot. Not only did I rui-

My words were cut off when she comes back into my room 2 minutes later with tears streaming down her face.

AND I MADE HER CRY. Good fucking job Robbins.

Then she smiles through her tears and walks towards me. When she gets to me at my bed she hold both of her hands out for me to take. So I stand up with her and she stares at me, right in my eyes. Those brown orbs state right through me into my heart and she smiles even wider. Her eyes flicker down to my lips as mine do the same. She starts leaning in and before we connect our lips she says, "I really _really_ like you too Arizona."

Her lips are on mine. I am kissing Callie Torres. I think my heart stopped, but quickly starts up again when she presses into me more. I bring my hand to cup her cheek and stroke my thumb over it. She pulls back and we lock eyes. They are darker than normal and next thing I know her lips are on mine again. This time it is more hurried and passionate. Going further than our first kiss she quickly swipes her tongue across my lip and who am I to deny Callie Torres. I part my lips and we both begin to explore each other's mouths.

A few minutes of making out and getting comfortable with each others mouths I am the one to pull back. She immediately has a pout on her face so I kiss her one more time and ask, "So are you still gonna sleep in Teddy's room?"

She smiles and shakes her head so I continue, "So does that mean we can sleep. Not that I didn't like where that was going at all because I mean it's you and you-" I am cut off mid rant by her lips and a smile.

"Of course we can sleep, and we can talk more about what we are in the morning. And I hope you like cuddling because I am the best cuddler out there!" She says with a cute excitement.

We climb into my bed and I immediately scoot close to her and intertwine our legs and throw an arm over her waist. Scooting closer, I lift my head and place a light kiss on her cheek and lay my head on her shoulder and say, "Goodnight Callie, sweet dreams."

AN: DIDNT want to go 3 days without updatinfg. But I normally post the chapters after I write the ones after it but I haven't finished ch 6 yet so that should be up tomorrow night most likely. You guys are great. Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The next day

**AN**: A shorter one to get things going

**Callie POV**

I've been up for about 10 minutes now replaying last night since dinner in my head. Arizona is curled at my side with one leg thrown over my hip and her foot on my calf while her arm somehow slipped partly under my shirt with her palm holding my hip and her fingertips slightly tickling my side. It is truly an awesome feeling, to finally have this woman next to me.

Wait. Do I HAVE her yet? Damn I really hope so. That being another thing I am thinking about, needing to talk with her. I know I want her to be my girlfriend, because I really wanna be hers but I don't want to seem like the desperate and clingy girl that fawns over someone.

Arizona. Girlfriend. Arizona is my girlfriend. Woah, slow down there, she isn't even awake.. But it does sound nice, "Arizona is my girlfriend.." I say softly out loud to myself.

To my right I hear a barely audible, "Hmmmm?" and I tense. Shit did she hear me? She probably thinks I'm a weirdo..those thoughts quickly disappear when I feel Arizona move her arm up higher up to my curve of my stomach and turn her head into my neck. I sigh in contentment and run my fingers through her hair.

About 15 minutes later my bladder decides to get the best of me. I slip out of the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. I brush my teeth too just so I don't gross her out with morning breath. Returning back to her room, I stop. Do I get back in? Was I supposed to stay all night? Is she gonna regret last night?

My thoughts are cut short when I see Arizona hugging the pillow I was using and her hand laying where my body was 2 minutes ago. Going against my conscious I walk over to the bed and get back in. I guess when Arizona felt my body near her hand she realized it was me and pulled me close. Wrapping her arm around my back and pulling me close enough to where our fronts were practically pressed together.

Looking down at her I brush the hair out of her face and see a small smile form, "You're back." 'I'll always be back' Her blue eyes sparkle at me when she opens them and I say, "Good morning."

"Yes it is." Arizona replies with I smirk.

I gasp at her and say, "Arizona Robbins, such crude this early in the morning?" Her next move was definitely one I did not see coming when she rolls me on my back and straddles my hips.

"Am I wrong? Because I seem to be enjoying this now great morning." She leans down with her lips mere centimeters from mine but pulls back and says, "But I can stop if you want.."

She goes to move but I quickly stop her with a hand on her hip and bring one up behind her neck to pull her down to me. Arizona took the hint and closes the distance between us...finally! Our lips meet and it's like sparks ignited. 'Man I bet this will never get old.' It's a little less innocent than a good morning kiss but I'll take what I can get right.

"What do you say we get up and make some breakfast?" She says while leaning over me.

"No I want more sleep!" I roll over on my back leaving Arizona now straddling my ass. I feel her move my hair off of my back and start kissing my neck. "Come on Calliope..." I quickly tense up...my full name?

"You k-know my f-f-full name? I struggle getting out because of the lips on my back.

"Yeah, I just have never seen a time to use it, but now seems like the perfect time to start if I do say so myself." Arizona says while running her hands up and down my back, "Now how about that breakfast Calliope?"

"Ugh, fine..." I get out of her bed feigning irritation then quickly slap Arizona on the ass on my way out now smiling.

Arizona takes a seat at the kitchen bar while I start getting stuff out for breakfast. I turn to her sitting a tilt my head and she smiles and says, "What? You know I can't cook, so I'll just enjoy the view."

**Arizona POV**

I couldn't ask for a better morning so far. Callie is just so entrancing. The only thing that could make everything better is making it official.

Shit am I moving too fast? I really don't want to scare her off. I guess the only way to find out is to try, right?

"So um Callie," I get hmm in response so I continue,"about last night, I uh hope I didn't freak you out too much with me putting everything out there. But yeah, I meant all of it an-"

"Don't kill yourself there Zones, let me get a few words in here," she giggles a little, "it was a lot to take in last night, but I'm so so so glad it happened. Don't get weirded out but I've kinda had feeling for you since you and Joanne were dating. I just have always been attracted to you so yeah...And so I was serious when I said I really really like you too. I was wondering actually if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" Callie says to me while continuing to make breakfast.

Oh this should be great, "No not tonight actually." She looks at me with shock and confusion, "I will go on a date with you tomorrow because I just want to hang out with you today...if that's okay." I give her a shy smile.

"Jesus Zones you scared me for a second but, yeah tomorrow is good too." With that we eat breakfast in the comfortability of each other.

A thought pops into my head later on when we are in my room watching TV, "Can I ask you a question Cal?" She faces me and nods her head, "Teds mentioned something about the USA Volleyball Team is having tryouts in like a month, are you doing it?"

"Oh yeah, Addie talked me into it, are you?"

"Yeah I think so. That would be so cool if we all played together! We would be awesome!" She looks at me and I say, "What?"

"Awesome?"

"Get used to it Calliope." I smile at her.

**General POV**

Callie and Arizona spent the rest of the day with each other, lounging around and watching movies and stealing looks and kisses casually.

Almost like the were meant to do it.

Callie left Arizona's when Addie came to drop Teddy off from when they spent their day together.

Both girls fell asleep thinking about the other an waiting for their overdue date the next night.

**Date night next chapter and maybe a slight time jump after. maybe**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Dates

**Arizona POV  
><strong>  
>Cleaning. It's what I do when I'm either nervous, anxious, mad, or just trying to distract myself. After Callie left yesterday, I'm not gonna lie it was a little upsetting. Teddy went to do homework so I was kind of left with myself and my thoughts. And those thoughts led me to thinking about a time where I won't have to be alone, and one tall, sexy Latina would be my company. I know, I know we haven't even had our first date let alone girlfriend status but I just can't help but feel one hundred times more optimistic about us than any other relationship.<p>

So I woke up at about 7 or so and took a shower. I am letting my hair dry naturally for our date so in the mean time I am cleaning. The kitchen, bathroom, my room everything to kill 4 hours.

Callie text me last night before I went to bed and said she would be here at 11 and asked if I minded it being an all day date.

Hell no I don't mind! Who wouldn't want to spend a whole day with Callie?!

She said dress casual and comfy so I'm curious to see what she has in mind, but to be honest I could care less what we do if it means I get to spend time with Callie.

I'm looking through my closet with about an hour before Callie gets here when Teddy comes in, "What's up Zona, you ready to finally go on a date with someone who deserves you?"

"Ugh Teddy lets just not even indirectly talk about the whore please, but of course! I just hope that things go smoothly. I really have a good feeling about this."

I pull out a pair of black nike straight leg lounge pants and a white loose long sleeve under armour shirt while Teddy continues, "How sweet would it be if we both end up with Addie and Callie? Like they could be the loves of our lives and they were already best friends and we are best friends. Does that make sense? Like I just find it a little creepy but a little great!"

"Yeah Teds that would be pretty damn great." I start to day dream about what Teddy said. Callie and I together down the road with kids and...WOAH!

Damn I really need to slow down here! Jesus!

"Alright Teds unless you want a show I suggest you leave so I can get ready." Teddy stays where she's at, "THEODORA LEAVE!"

"What? At least you wouldn't be a tease like Addie, a girl could try!" She says getting up to leave.

"Teddy gross, ew, leave now."

20 minutes later after I'm casually dressed and laying in my bed my phone vibrates.

Leaving my dorm now. Be there in 10  
>-Cal<p>

Okay good thing I'm ready early. looks like someone's anxious!  
>-Zona<p>

Or I just want to spend a little extra time with you? lol  
>-Cal<p>

I'm definitely down with that. Now stop texting and driving and hurry up!  
>-Zona<p>

Don't tell Teddy but I'm bringing her a surprise!  
>-Cal<p>

STOP TEXTING CALLIOPE!  
>-Zona<p>

10 minutes later there is a knock on our dorm door. I open it to find a stunning Latina outside.

"Hi, you wouldn't know where to find a blonde looking to go on a date with me today would you?" She says with a smirk.

"Um no, no one here,nope." I say with a smile.

Callie take my hand and pulls me to her laying a sweet kiss on my lips, "Hey you."

"Ewh get a room!" Teddy says from the kitchen.

A fourth voice chimes in and says, "Why Theodora, I'll take you up on that offer." Addison strolls past us and toward her girlfriend.

"Addie oh my gosh! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in what? Like 12 hours?" Teddy says with sweet sarcasm.

"Shut up Teddy." And with that we witness the two love birds take each other away to Teddy's room and I hear Callie say, "Promise me we will be that happy."

I turn to her and smile because that statement makes my heart flutter and say, "I promise."

We leave my dorm and drive for about 20 minutes. Its raining so I can't possibly imagine what we are going to do. We pull up in front of this mansion and my jaw drops. "Calliope? Who's house is this?"

"It's uh mine...my parents have two houses here. One just in case family comes and we don't want them staying at a hotel. So I kinda made sure no one was here and that all of the staff went home so it could just be me and you."

"Staff? Of course it's fine! We could be sitting on a desert and I'd be okay because your here it doesn't matter." I say turning my attention back to Callie.

"Well okay then! As long as your okay with it." She pulls the car into a four car garage attached to the house. Opening my door she helps me out and takes me into the house still holding my hand. Walking in through the garage we go straight into the kitchen. I am met with the most gorgeous kitchen I have ever seen! Dark wood cabinets with granite counter tops. A beautiful island in the middle, with a gas stove on top and a wine refrigerator on the side. A pantry and the main refrigerator are along the wall opposite of the counter.

"Calliope, this is beautiful!" I say looking at her.

"Tell me about it. I think this is my dream home sometimes. I used to come here a lot when I first got my license. It was sort of my escape from my family. Addie and I hung out here a lot. And I still come here from time to time because no body is ever here." She says as she takes her coat off and gets out two bottles of water. "Make yourself at home Zones, that's what this will be for the rest of the day."

I look at her and smile, doing just that. I take off my hoodie, and shoes. I walk over to Callie and slip my arm around her back, caressing it as it moves all the way across, and hearing her breathing skip, all the while grabbing one of the bottles of water she got out.

Just as fast as I did it, I left, walking to where I don't know and I hear Callie yell out, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know! But I guess I'll find out!" I yell back, exploring the house.

When Callie finds me, I am out on a balcony I found that over looks the city. She wraps her arms around my waist from behind. "I used to come out her every morning and watch the sun rise. It is absolutely gorgeous."

Settling back into her embrace we watch the afternoon fly by us for about 20 minutes. Just Callie and I. It feels so great.

**Callie POV**

I sent a quick thank you to whoever is up there that Arizona went on her little 'exploration'. It gave me time to set up the last few things and get myself at home as well.

When I find her out on the balcony slightly leaning over I think, 'Goodness gracious'. This women is stunning, absolutely gorgeous.

And sexy. Definitely sexy.

I take a minute or so to just admire her. The way her shirt hangs loosely but enough to where you can make out her curves and shoulders. And her pants, I swear I have a thing for her ass now. Pants like that were meant to be worn by her. Tight around her ass but loose going down her legs.

Deciding to make my presence known, I walk up behind her, with out thinking, and wrap my arms around her waist. 'Wow we fit perfectly together.'

I decide to tell her that I used to come out here every morning to watch the sun rise. I feel her settle more back into me giving me an acknowledgment of my comment, while I also try to hard not to concentrate on her ass that is not to subtly pushing against my center. 'Fuck Callie, as much as you want to take her, no. Stop.'

After about 20 minutes of watching Seattle I ask, "So did you tour the rest of the house?" I feel her body shiver when I talk.

"Uh, n-no, I didn't uh, I couldn't find my way to the bedr- I mean bathroom so I found this and just watched." She stutters a little with her response. I quickly remove myself from her but that doesn't last very long.

Next thing I know she is walking towards me with her eyes a shade darker. I stop when I can't go any further. Arizona stops about an inch from me and brings her hand up to my face. She traces her finger over the curve of my cheek down to my chin and whispers, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

We look into each other's eyes, "I could ask you the same thing." With that I close the distance and kiss her. She puts her hands on my hips and pulls me to her.

After a few kisses, not getting too carried away I pull back and say, "Beautiful."

Shifting to a less serious tone, I take Arizona's hand and bring her back into the house.

"So do you want a tour of the rest of the house? Or do you want to try and find your way around?" I say walking into the living room.

"A tour would be awesome!"

We walk through the house, hands still clasped together. After showing her the upstairs, we walk down stairs. To the right is the bathroom, and the left is a pool table, bar, and a big ass TV with leather couches.

Walking to the other side of the room I say, "This is sorta my place, I always am in here, so yeah." I open the door into a cozy but spacious room. There is a guest bed in a corner right when you walk in. But this isn't where Arizona and I will be spending our date.

She looks confused so I lead her further. The next door is to the right of the bed. This is why this is my place. It opens up to a 4-seat theater with a projector and everything.

"Is this a theater Calliope?"

"Uh yeah, I thought it'd be nice to chill and relax. I know it's kind of a sucky way to have a first date, but I didn't want to put it off any long and plus it's raini-" I am cut off by her lips on mine. Damn she's good. She pulls back and smiles, "I love it Calliope. It's pretty awesome if you ask me."

With that, we both get comfortable on the chairs and start a movie day. I order pizza around 1 o'clock during a movie.

The silence is broken by Arizona, "Is it weird that we don't really have to do that 'get to know you' the basic stuff? I don't know about you but I'd like to think I know the basics right?"

"Right Zones, and I'd like to think we are already pretty comfortable around each other." I say looking over at her. Then she gets up out of her chair and walks over to mine. I give her a confused look and she doesn't help me out just sits right in my chair with me and brings my arm around her shoulders. "Comfortable, of course." she says with a hint of amusement.

"Can I ask you another question Callie?" She says while play with my hand not around her shoulder.

"Sure."

"Why do you call me Zones? I mean not that I don't like it, it's just different and no one calls me that."

"Oh well I don't really know, it just kinda slipped out and it seemed right, so I keep saying it. That's okay right?" I respond looking down at her. I get the cutest smile and a nod of her head in return.

About 30 minutes later I remove myself from Arizona only to be tried to be pulled back down not a second later, "Where are you going?"

"Just to get the pizza and some drinks, you want one?" I ask as she lets me up.

"Whatever you're having works."

Going upstairs I get to the door right as the guy gets there, "Well what a lovely surprise to deliver to such a lovely looking lady." He tries to say smoothly. I give him a weak and unappealing smile and say, "Thank you." and take the pizzas. But before he uses his pen and writes down his number on the box saying, "If the guy your here with doesn't fulfill you then give me a call beautiful." What the hell is this guy doing? Flirting? "Gee, thanks." With that I take the pizzas and go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of moscato. What I love my pizza with wine? I let myself laugh at the pizza guy. What a weirdo.

Walking back downstairs I let myself laugh at the previous situation. All my laughing stops when I see Arizona. A bent over Arizona might I add. I awkwardly make my presence known when I bump in to the door frame. And just my luck she catches me staring.

"So you got the pizza?" She asks with amusement.

"Yeah and I hope you like Moscato because that's what I drink with pizza." I sit back down in my chair and look at the projector, "Saw, Arizona? You hate scary movies and you know we don't have to watch this just so you can sit with me."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, I caught you staring..." Damn. I'm beat.

"Okay fine, lets eat. I'm starving." Arizona grabs one of the boxes and looks at me, then back at the box and then back at me, "Uh did you need this phone number Callie?"

Shit. "No actually the pizza guy was a horrible flirt and tried to pick me up and wrote his number saying for me to call him...which I won't." Woah, someone's a little pissy and jealous. "You okay there Zones?"

"Uh no, it's a little unsettling when all you do is walk up the stairs and some pizza guy has the audacity to hit on my girlfriend," What? Girlfriend? I stare at her while she rambles on, "Did he think you were going to eat all of that pizza by yourself and that you didn't have any-, what's wrong?"

Silence. "Shit," She says, "I'm sorry, it slipped, I didn't assume or anything besides its our first date and like I said it slip-" I cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "Do you want me to be?"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, do you want me to be your girlfriend? I mean if you ask me I'm not going to be going out with anyone and if you aren't then it's kinda inevitable so why wait?" I say quickly.

"YES!" Arizona also says quickly.

"Good so I can do this," I lay a hard, passionate, and sexy kiss on her lips, turning her body slightly to slide my hand to the area where her back meets her hip. When I let her up I continue, "because I have been wanting to kiss you like that for a really long time."

She is stunned silent. I Callie Torres, stunned Arizona Robbins into silence. Finally she looks at me, and smiles. She leans in a places the softest kiss on my lips, "Awesome."

It's about 10 o'clock and I have literally had the best time. We have watched movie after movie, talking, cuddling, and stealing kisses. I can see Arizona starting to get tired and close her eyes. "Zones. Babe, do you want me to take you home now?"

I get a grunt in response and with the way the chair is reclined we are practically laying flat, so Arizona rolls over on her side and pulls my arm around her, "Not really. Can we just stay here tonight and just sleep? I don't want to leave you." She says sleepily but with sentiment.

I get up real quick and Arizona notices that I left and looks for me. I grab a big blanket and return to the chair. "Here we go." I turn back over and snuggle to her back with her pulling my arm tighter around her stomach while intertwining our hands. She brings our hands up to her mouth and lays the lightest kiss on the back of my hand, "Goodnight Calliope."

**I didn't really want to wait much longer for the girlfriend part. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. Review!**


End file.
